


The Vision (A Supernatural/The Exorcist Crossover)

by HunterWhoLived67



Category: Supernatural, The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterWhoLived67/pseuds/HunterWhoLived67
Summary: After Jack left the bunker, things only started to get worse. Sam and Dean were on a vampire hunt when Sam had a nightmare regarding Dean's death, a demon and two exorcists.Set between Supernatural episodes 13x06 and 13x07.Set after the Exorcist season 2 finale.An Supernatural/The Exorcist(TV show) Crossover.





	The Vision (A Supernatural/The Exorcist Crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I watched the season 2 finale of the Exorcist last night and I noticed quite a few paralells between Marcus and Dean, and Tomas and Sam, so I decided to write a fanfic.   
> This includes Supernatural season 13 spoilers, and the Exorcist season 2 spoilers. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think and if I should continue this.   
> It would be great to get some feedback! :)

Tied to a chair in the middle of an abandoned barn, there was a man with black, curly hair, wearing a priest costume. The demon possessing him seemed to be a lot stronger than any other black-eyed demon that the Winchester's had come across, as everytime Sam attempted to say even a word of a Latin exorcism, he was thrown across the room. Sam could tell that his brother was growing more and more impatient over this, and not to mention angry over how the demon kept hurting his younger brother. 

Dean glared daggers at the demon after it threw Sam across the barn one more time. He then grabbed the demon killing knife from his pocket and pointed it at the demon possessed priest, "If you do that again, then I swear to God-" Dean raised his voice, getting cut off by an older man, who was wearing a leather jacket,

"I was told you would save my partner, not stab him!" The man shouted in a British accent, which was followed by the demon's dark chuckle. 

"He hurt my brother!" Dean shouted, 

"It's not him!" The man shouted back,

With that, Dean gave the man a glare before he yanked his arm away. He then put his knife back into the pocket of his own brown leather jacket. Every fibre of his being wanted to stab the demon for hurting his brother, but the older man was right, they were here to save the priest and Dean knew that Sam would be disappointed with him if he killed him there and then. 

Dean made his way over to his dufflebag, that was lay on the ground next to some bails of hay. He reached inside and pulled out his father's old leather hunting journal. He flicked through the pages until he reached an exorcism that he rarely used. One that was used to send the more powerful demons back to Hell. "This is a different exorcism. I've only used it a couple of times, but it should work." Dean explained as he made his way back over to the demon. What he didn't notice, however, was that the demon had managed to loosen the ropes that was tying it down. 

""Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." Dean spoke, a small smirk in the corner of his lips as he heard the demon scream, struggling to stay inside the younger priest,

"You think you can beat me?" The demon asked, its voice deep and the priest's eyes black as it glared at Dean, 

"Actually I do." Dean smirked before continuing, "Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis."

As Dean was reading, he was slowly edging closer to the demon, not paying much attention to what the demon was doing, which only made Sam panic when he saw the demon snap the ropes that was holding it and stand up, "Dean, look out!" Sam yelled in panic, but it was too late. The demon had its hand around Dean's throat, causing Dean to drop John's journal on the floor and fight for breath. 

"Let me go you son of a-" Dean gasps, throwing his fist at the demon but nothing worked. He wasn't strong enough, and before he knew it he thrown to the floor, the demon killing knife falling out of his jacket pocket and onto the floor. 

"Dean!" Sam shouted, but as he raced towards his brother he was thrown against a wooden post. His eyes widened as he watched the demon pick up the knife before throwing it at Dean, it missing Dean's throat by an inch as Dean dived out of the way. Dean then flipped the demon over, before finding himself being flipped over again, the demon pinning his arms to the floor to prevent him from fighting back. 

"You Winchester's think you're so good." The demon chuckled, 

"Eat me." Dean spat with hatred, masking his fear with a hard glare as he looked into the demons eyes. 

"No! Let him go!" Sam shouted desperately, struggling to move, and all he could do was watch as the demon raised the blade before bringing it down into Dean's chest, "Dean! Dean, no!" Tears began to form in Sam's eyes as he screamed his brother's name, terrified that he was going to lose him.

**** **** ****

"DEAN!" Sam shouted as he bolted up, his eyes darting frantically in search for Dean as he found himself in a dark room, his forehead sweaty and his heart racing. The next thing Sam knew was that the bedside lamp had been turned on and there was somebody was at his side, their hands on Sam's shoulders, 

"Sam! Sammy, hey, it's okay!" A familiar voice spoke, and Sam couldn't more relieved when he met a familiar pair of green eyes. The same eyes that belonged to his older brother.

"D-Dean? You're alive?" Sam asked in disbelief, reaching his arm out and touching Dean's shoulder, just to make sure. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I can't die and leave my car to you now, can I?" Dean joked, just like he always did to take Sam's mind off something; however, the look of terror on his little brother's face wasn't something that he could ignore. Whatever Sam had been dreaming about, had truly terrified him and it reminded him of when Sam used to have psychic premonitions. 

Sam managed a weak smile, "I guess not." He joked back quietly as he removed his hand from his brother's shoulder. 

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on in that freaky little head of yours?" Dean asked, this time being serious. Dean didn't like talking about his feelings, but when it came to Sam, Dean wanted to know every detail about what was bothering him. 

"I-I had a nightmare." Sam replied quietly, not making eye contact with Dean. Sam felt embarrassed and not to mention childish, because of how he was acting right now. He was a hunter. He dealt with demons, ghosts and the other horrors of the world on a daily basis. Plus he was 35, so he felt stupid for waking his brother up after a nightmare. 

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious. I would never have guessed that." Dean replied sarcastically, 

"It wasn't like a normal nightmare. It felt...real." Sam began, "We were exorcising a demon who was possessing a priest. There was another guy in the room, you two were butting heads, then the demon got the drop on you and..." Sam trailed off before letting out a sigh, "Dean, I'm worried." Sam confessed as he looked up at his brother, worry written all over his face, "I haven't had one of those dreams since yellow eyes died, and when I did have them they came true. What if this one comes true?" 

Dean bit his lip, worried that Sam was right and somehow he was getting his old powers back. "I'm sure it was nothing. There's no reason for your powers to be back." Dean reassured Sam at the same time as reassuring himself about the same thing. 

"But what if they are?" Sam asked quickly,

"Then we'll deal with it when it happens." Dean shrugged, trying his best to remain calm for Sam, wanting his brother to know that even after all these years, Dean was still there to protect him. "We'll figure this out, Sammy. It'll be alright. Nothing bad's gonna happen to you." He added softly as he gave his brother a pat on the shoulder, before walking over to the coffee machine in the kitchenette. Dean let out sigh as he rubbed his eyes, pouring himself a cup of hot coffee. He then made his way over to the table that was opposite the TV, "I'll drink this now. Why don't you get changed and we'll grab some grub before we hit the road?" Dean suggested to Sam. The Winchester's had spent the past week in Detroit, hunting down a vampire coven who had been killing people at a nightclub. They had finished the hunt last night, but decided to spend one more night at the motel, getting enough rest in for a long drive in the morning. Of course Dean had spent most of the night at a bar, talking to a girl who he found quite attractive. 

"Alright." Sam replied, not really feeling very hungry right now, but it was long drive back to Lebanon, Kansas, so it would be wise for him to get something to eat right now. 

While Sam was in the bathroom, Dean got changed into his black t-shirt, denim over-shirt and ripped jeans. He then packed his weapons into his bag, spending a few moments thinking about what Sam had said. Dean was hoping that it had just been a meaningless nightmare, but deep down Dean had a gut feeling that it wasn't. Nothing in their lives were that simple or easy, and with Asmodeus -the final Prince of Hell- causing havoc on Earth, Dean could only wonder if he had something to do with this.


End file.
